Kagerou Uesugi
Kagerou Uesugi is a Senior at Gekkoukan, and uses the persona Undine of the Lovers Arcana. She uses Tessen, or metal fans, in battle. She also sometimes disguises herself, going by the name of Netsu Takeda. Personality Kagerou is normally very reserved, exceedingly courteous, and modest. However, she also has a core of steel, and is more than capable of standing up for herself in a verbal setting. "Silk hiding steel" would be one way of describing her. Occasionally, she displays flashes of wit. As Netsu, she is incredibly flirtatious, outgoing, and confrontational. The sheer contrast in personality helps to keep the disguise form being seen through. Appearance Kagerou is rather pale, with long, silky black hair, almost flawless skin, and stands at 5'6". Her features are pointed, but soft, and her eyes are a deep hazel. While in school, she wears the standard uniform, but outside of school, she prefers to wear more refined clothing, such as silk kimonos or beautiful dresses, which tend to mask her voluptuous figure, which is unusual for a Japanese woman. She could be considered to be very beautiful. For when Kagerou goes disguised as Netsu, however, her attire changes drastically. For one, she puts in green contacts, and wears a wig of long, scarlet-red hair, and her clothing is chosen based on what could accentuate her figure, rather than mask it. Typically tight pants or miniskirts, with low-cut shirts or blouses. As Netsu, she is almost unrecognizable as Kagerou, as she also does her makeup differently. Relationships Kagerou treats everyone with respect and politeness. Kayoko Akimoto: One of the few people Kagerou has conversed with for any long stretch of time, she respects Kayoko and views her as a capable person. Mari Tsukimi: Kagerou greatly respects Mari and her sense of duty. She views Mari as one of her friends. Seiji Mudo: Another person whom Kagerou greatly respects. Kagerou feels as though she can easliy rely on Seiji. Persona Weapon: Steel fans, or tessen. A traditional weapon, but one wiith which Kagerou is very skilled. She is also a practitioner of Aikido. Persona: Undine, of the Lovers Arcana. A nude woman formed from water. Her eyes are a light green, and her hair gives the illusion of a constant flow. The color can vary from a deep blue to almost clear. When Kagerou is disguised as Netsu, however, the water turns a deep red and orange, and the appearance becomes similar to that of a constantly shifting flame. Stats: *Debuff/Ailment, with Defense buff auxiliary *'Stats:' STR:1 MAG:1 END:5 AGL:3 LUK:5 *'Weak:' Ice *'Resist:' Strike *'Skills:' Dodge Ice, Sukunda, Tarunda, Makajam, Evil Touch, Fear Boost, Resist Pierce, Dekaja Story Kagerou is from what was once known as the Echigo Province, in north-central japan, which is now a part of Niigata prefecture. Her family is in fact descended from the line of Kenshin Uesugi, the daimyou of the Sengoku Era. She was raised in a very traditional, yet wealthy, setting, and was brought up to match the ideal Yamato Nadeshiko. She fit into this role admirably, but as she grew older, she became more and more enamored with the ideas of the modern girl, who went out to parties and dated. So, she invented an alter ego for herself, Netsu, and would disguise herself in order to avoid suspicion. As Netsu, she would party, flirt, and generally do everything she was brought up to *not* do. When she had the chance to go to Gekkoukan and further distance herself from her traditional family, she took it. While her 'normal' personality is still Kagerou, she grows more fond of donning the identity of Netsu, and is a bit conflicted as to which of the two should define her-or if she should even keep them separate at all. Category:Characters Category:Lovers